Do Knights in Armour drive Holden Utes?
by Red Writer
Summary: a new love for Kate.Set in series 7


**Do Knights in armour drive Holden Utes?**

**Part one:**

He watched her standing next to the bar, from the seat he was sitting in.

She was there again with all their friends talking and dancing but somehow even though always surrounded by people, she seemed alone.

Tonight she had drunk 4 beers rather quickly and laughed louder than normal.

To most people she was just enjoying the night out with friends, but he could see the pain in her eyes.

She was too loud, too flirty and too happy - in fact the complete opposite to the Kate Manfredi he knew.

Their friends shared their normal banter, and revelled in the fact their friend appeared so happy.

_But I knew that her heart had broken all over again today, with the knowledge that the man she once declared as her one true love, married someone else, thousands of miles across the sea away from her._

She downed another beer quickly and moved over to watch a game of pool. She flirted with all the men around the pool table and had them running off to buy her drinks.

He couldn't believe that no one else could see the act she was putting on.

He watched as she teased and tantalised the helpless men.  
He growled in frustration as they sneaked touches of her when he hadn't.

Their friends looked up, but he just muttered something about having sore throat.

Some of them left to dance, while the others carried on their conversations. No one seemed to notice that he was distracted, that his interest was somewhere else. With her!

The night wore on and she started dancing with a constant supply of partners.

Her drinking had slowed down and so had her laughter, but she kept moving as if to block out the pain.

He watched almost impatiently, hoping to have his chance to touch her, talk to her but she kept well away from their table.

He needed to show her that he cared more than the friend she thought he was. But how could he do that? She deserved a knight in shining armour, someone who would ride up on a white charger and rescue her.

And then at that instant his chance had come.

She had clambered on the bar and was moving her body very sexily creating a stir with her growing fan club. They reached up towards her and she danced away, eyes closed lost in her own world.

As the group of men started to grow bigger, he stood up and strode over to the bar.

Looking up at her he called out her name and then again more loudly making her eyes fly open. For an instant she looked disorientated and started to lose her balance.

He reached up and grabbed her, so she landed into his arms and looking around at the other men, he smiled smugly.

"She's all mine, tonight and always" and then strode off out of the pub to his car. It was a Holden not a charger but for tonight it was his rescuing steed.

He gently put her in the passenger seat and went to buckle her in.

Her eyes were still closed and she let out a small pained groan.

"Kate you are safe now. I will take you home and get you into bed."

Her eyes opened and then she groaned more loudly.

Instantly he understood, and moved her quickly from the car and supported her as she retched into the garden. He held her hair back and whispered soothingly to her until she had finished.

She wouldn't look him in the eye, but leant on him as he took her back to the car and put her back in.

But he did brush a tender kiss over her cheek before taking her home.

He missed the faint smile that graced her lips, and when he started the car she was fast asleep.

He took her back to her house, and carried her up the steps and placed her on her bed.

She slept through it all and he chuckled as he thought of the stir and interest she created with the males of Gungellan tonight.

He gently removed her shoes and took off her skirt and top and found an old tshirt under her pillow. He put it on her and then tucked her up for the night.

He was concerned about how much she had to drink, when she was normally a 2 beer woman, and so decided to stay and watch her.

The options were few, a very uncomfortable kitchen chair or her bed. So he stripped off to his boxers, grimacing that they happened to have 'glow in the dark' devils on them and slid under the blankets with her.

She moved closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her as she nestled even closer. He listened as she fell into a deeper more relaxed sleep before she started to quietly snore.

He loved all these different quirky things about her that made her his Kate.

It was these things, he thought of as he fell asleep with his love in his arms.

**Part two**

Kate was having the most wonderful dream.

_Dave had arrived back and swept her off her feet literally at the pub and announced that he couldn't live with out her. They had then gone back to her room where they had made up for lost time and made love over and over again until completely exhausted. Lying in her bed she enjoyed the feel of his strong arms around her and wriggled back into__ his body until there was little space in between. She felt a contentment she hadn't felt in a long time and longed to spend time with her true love. _

But as with all dreams, Kate's was quickly shattered with the alarm clock going off.

She tried to shake the sleep out of her head, but all she got was pain for her trouble. She gave a wriggle trying to ascertain the working parts of her body, when she encountered something next to her. Her brain ticked over as she tried to separate her very fuzzy memories of the night before.

She wriggled her bottom and then noticed something poking her.

It was then she finally noticed a very muscular, very male arm around her waist.

Kate gulped and instantly felt ill.

'_OH GOD'_she thought. '_What or who have I done.'_

Kate tried to move away from the body but the arm was clamped tightly around her waist, holding her next to his body.

'_Drink is bad. I will never show my face in the pub again'_

Then a very deep husky voice filled with sleep shook her out of her self pity conversation.

"Kate darling, please keep still. If you don't quit wriggling we might have a much bigger problem on hand" and he wiggled providing the growing evidence.

"Eek" she squeaked out before slowly turning to face her bed mate to confirm his identity.

**Part Three**

He had been enjoying the feel of her in his arms. She felt like she had been made to fit. But he didn't know what her reaction was going to be!

He had fallen in love with her a few months ago, waiting in the background until he thought she was ready to see beyond her bruised heart.

He had always been one for impulsive moments and this certainly was one that would top all so far. He only hoped that Kate could see that he genuinely cared for her.

As he felt her register his presence as she woke, he held his breath.

His reaction to her squirming had been instant and he then had to speak.

"Kate darling, please keep still. If you don't quit wriggling we might have a much bigger problem on hand"

She made an adorable noise and then he readied himself for her reaction as she turned over to face him.

Her eyes were tightly closed and then she opened one eye and closed it as if to have a sneak peak.

He couldn't help but smile as this particular 'Kateism'. Both her eyes then opened widely and a perplexed look flashed over her face before a blush covered her face.

He couldn't resist teasing her slightly.

"Hi Kate darling. Did you sleep well? This bed is so comfortable, I could easily swap it for my bed anytime"

Kate blushed all over again and then swallowed before answering.

"Hi, I think I might have had a beer or two too many last night. I can't believe that I seduced you. I am so sorry. You must have been drunk too or you wouldn't have come back with me."

She looked away, tears forming and his heart gave a twist.

"Kate, you did have too much to drink but you didn't seduce me."

Kate turned around with a look of horror.

"Do you mean, that you seduced me because I was drunk. I wouldn't have thought that of you. I thought you were my friend." Her hands started raining blows on his chest and she cried.

He let her cry for a few minutes before catching her hands and holding them together with his hand.

He pulled her close with his free hand and soothed her. Kate's sobs slowed and he kissed away the tears.

"Kate, nothing happened between us last night. You were so drunk, I was scared to leave you here just in case you got sick or something. I couldn't sleep on that chair of yours all night and so I chose the bed. Sorry if it upsets you, but I wanted to look after you."

He watched her gaze move over his face and she stopped crying completely.

"Oh" was all she could say.

"I think I had better get up and get back to Kilarney for breakfast. We have to get the Cattle drenched today before Heath collects them on Tuesday. Make sure you drink plenty of water today and there are some tablets on the bedside table for your headache."

He let go of her hands and went to slid out of the sheets when she tugged back on his arm.

"Don't go just yet. I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions. I should have realised that you are a good friend and would never think of me in a sexual way as a girlfriend. I know I have trust and attachment issues, and I appreciate your friendship. You are a hot sexy guy who could get any one, and so why would you want someone who looks and acts like me. I am so dumb sometimes. I wish the earth would swallow me up. I think you…"

He couldn't take any more and growled at her.

"Kate would you stop prattling on"

And grabbing both her cheeks in his hands, he kissed her.

**Part Four**

Kate was in shock for the first few seconds as his mouth moved over her lips so sweetly. She then closed her eyes and tentatively responded.

He felt her respond and he pulled her even closer to deepen the kiss.

Kate gave a sigh and then opened her mouth to let him slip in and taste the sweetness of Kate.

She couldn't believe she was being so implusive and how good it felt. Here she was kissing her friend and enjoying so much, when just yesterday her heart ached knowing Dave was marrying someone else.

The kiss went on and on until they broke away for air.

Kate blushed and he gave her one of his trademark smirks.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time now"

She looked at him in surprise.

"And why didn't you?"

"Because the time wasn't right, you were still upset about Dave and I was scared of spoiling our friendship when you needed it."

"But why take the risk now then?" Kate was confused.

He looked into her eyes and she saw the depths of emotion that he felt.

"Because, dearest Kate. I didn't want to lose you to someone else while I was waiting to charge in on my white steed and sweep you off your feet. I want to be there to make you smile, wipe your tears and give you all the riches you deserve."

Kate smiled at his words.

"I do like the thought of being swept off my feet. Sort of like a Knight in Armour on a horse!"

She stopped a giggle as she added.

"But of course you Sir Knight drive a holden ute."

He laughed at her thoughts and they shared another kiss.

Getting serious again, he asked.

"And what are your feelings for me dear Kate? I know I am your friend but do you think you could love me even a little!"

Kate acted like she was thinking about it and teased him.

"Well I suppose I could learn to love you if I must. But that's only until someone better comes along."

He was unsure of her reply, until he saw the glint in her eye and her smile and so he pinned her down and tickled her.

"Stop, please stop! Of course I love you. I have been in love with you ever since last summer when I saw you at the pool. I looked finally noticed how hot you looked and my heart skipped a beat and I felt shy and tongue tied."

"But why didn't you say something?"

"Because everyone expected me to be upset about Dave getting married, while I was actually in love with someone else, someone I was sure only wanted to be friends. So last night, I thought I would try and force your hand and find out if we were just friends or more than friends."

He couldn't believe that Kate had set him up.

"You mean, you went and drunk all those drinks and danced and flirted so I would make a move?'

"Well it was make or break time and I thought you will either fight for me or leave me to fend for myself, so I am so glad my knight came to my rescue."

"I cant believe that you could be so devious Kate Manfredi but I must tell you that I find it really hot."

And he took her in his arms again and kissed her over and over again, proving his love.

They were both very late to work that morning!

**Part Five**

Kate looked at the man next to her and smiled.

"Ready?" he asked and she took his hand.

Riley certainly scrubbed up well, looking very smart in a tux.

Kate felt a small flutter as she looked around her and then smiled gently at Riley.

"Of course I am ready, you know me, Kate the long term planner."

Riley laughed and then gave a signal and called for their friends to gather around.

Music started to play in the background and Kate and Riley started to move.

Kate gave a nervous giggle and Riley squeezed her hand.

The music stopped and they stopped too and Riley bent and kissed Kate gently.

Someone cleared their throat and Kate looked up.

Riley stood back and Kate moved to stand beside Marcus.  
Her own knight in shining armour!

Marcus took her hand and kissed her cheek.  
"Wow you look fabulous" he said huskily.

Kate blushed at the compliment, still finding it hard to comprehend that she had found her match in Marcus.

"You look pretty hot yourself" she said, causing a blush to cross his face.

They kissed and then turned to Mrs Martin who was taking their wedding ceremony.

"We have come together today in the presence of friends to witness the joining of Kate and Marcus. This is a special time of celebration that Kate and Marcus will long remember, and because of this, they are thankful you are here to share their joy. From the dawn of human history, it has been customary for the community to place its seal of approval upon the union of two persons in marriage. If these solemn vows that they are about to make are kept faithfully, their wedding will be very blessed.

Friends, before whom we stand: Look with favor upon this man and this woman who desire to make their vows before this gathering of family and friends. We are grateful for their families, which have reared them to maturity; May they experience your presence as they pledge their lives, one to another

There is a skill to marriage, as there is to any activity people engage in. This art requires that we pay thoughtfulness to the little things as well as the big ones that are part of the closeness of matrimony.

Develop the capacity to forgive and forget and heal quarrels as they happen. Say, "I love you" and speak words of appreciation often. Do not come to take each other for granted, and demonstrate your gratitude in thoughtful ways. Never grow too old to hold hands. Make your search for the good and the beautiful a common search.

A good marriage evolves when two separate souls face life's pleasures and sadness in harmony, not in unison.

As Rainer Maria Rilke wrote in Letters to a Young Poet:

"Once the realization is accepted that, even between the closest human beings, infinite distances continue to exist, a wonderful living side by side can grow up, if they succeed in loving the distance between them which makes it possible for each to see the other whole against a wide sky!"

Kate took a deep breath and then looked at Marcus.  
"I promise to be your lover, companion, and friend,  
Your partner in parenthood,  
Your ally in conflict,  
Your greatest fan and your best friend.  
Your comrade in adventure,  
Your student and your teacher,  
Your consolation in disappointment,  
Your accomplice in mischief,  
Your strength in your need and vulnerable to you in my own,  
And most of all, your associate in the search for enlightenment" 

Marcus had tears in his eyes as he replied with his vows.

"I promise to be your lover, companion, and friend,  
Your partner in parenthood,  
Your ally in conflict,  
Your greatest fan and your best friend.  
Your comrade in adventure,  
Your student and your teacher,  
Your consolation in disappointment,  
Your accomplice in mischief,  
Your strength in your need and vulnerable to you in my own,  
And most of all, your associate in the search for enlightenment"

Alex then handed Marcus the rings, after playing the age old trick of misplacing them.

Kate's hands shook as he slid the band of gold onto her finger.

"Kate, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of love."

Kate gave a huge smile and then took the bigger ring.

"Marcus, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of love."

The happy couple looked to Beth Martin for the final part of the ceremony, knowing it was a minute away.

"Before this gathering, you have promised each other your love and have given each other rings to wear as a sign of your deep commitment. It is my distinct pleasure to declare that you are now husband and wife."

And teasing the young couple she looked around before adding.

"You may kiss one another."

"Finally" Marcus exclaimed loudly making all their friends laugh.

He took his wife Kate into his arms and kissed her with all the love and emotion of the day.

Later on that night, their friends all gathered around the car, to wave the newlyweds off.

Kate laughed when she saw that they were going away in a brand new holden ute.

"Of course I must love the only knight in the world that chooses a holden ute over a white steed"

Marcus smirked.

"And would you have it any other way?"

"No way."

And they drove off in a cloud of dust, starting the long journey that was to be the start of their new life together.

THE END!


End file.
